Objectives of the ABE Core The ABE Core oversees all aspects of Mid-Atlantic NORC function. The ABE Core is responsible for the promotion of interactions and collaborations among Center investigators, oversight of Core utilization, programmatic and cost-effectiveness of Core services, administration of the P/F grants program, communication of Mid-Atlantic NORC activities and Core functions to its members, and implementation of the Enrichment Program. The Biostatistics and Medical Informatics (BMI) Subcore resides within the ABE Core and provides statistical and database support to all investigators. The Core, through its Program Coordinator, provides administrative support for a list-serve, website development and maintenance, organization of internal and external advisory committees, and submission of progress reports and related grant proposals (e.g., equipment grants), and maintenance of records for core usage, IRB approval status and Data Safety Monitoring. It also maintains lists and copies of publications that cite Center support. Importantly, the ABE Core is responsible for long-range planning, including the setting of Core priorities to meet the needs of Center investigators and the evolving challenges of multidisciplinary nutrition and obesity research. Dr. Shuldiner directs the ABE Core and Dr. Goldberg serves as Co-Director. Other members of the ABE Core leadership are Dr. Nanette Steinle (Director of the Enrichment Program), Dr. John Sorkin (Director ofthe BMI Subcore), and Gabriele Ronnett (Co-Director of the P/F Program).